


Pretty Little Toy

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Pet Play, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, collared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: “You belong to me. You will do exactly as I say,” Sebastian sunk his fingers as far as they could go, causing Ciel to stop momentarily with a soft gag, “and in return, I will give you immense pleasure.”





	Pretty Little Toy

Sebastian rushed down the hallway, face stern and eyes set on the door of his destination. It had been so long since he had been in this place again but he still knew every nook and cranny. The human world was nothing compared to the halls he was raised and trained within. He didn’t miss it as humans miss their home, there was nothing left for him there. At least there _wasn’t_. It shouldn’t be possible. _Couldn’t_ be possible. How many centuries had gone by since he had devoured the most delicious soul he had ever had the pleasure of obtaining? And yet… **  
**

  
He could smell him. Smell his aura. His hair, his breath, his skin.

His master.

Sebastian didn’t hesitate when he reached the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges when he opened it and stepped into the grandeur bedroom. Only to stop right in his tracks. 

“What took you so long?” Propped on the bed was a small boy garbed in nothing but a thin leather collar with a metal hook attached to the front. He gently swayed his slim legs back and forth, head tilted to the side as he awaited an answer.

“My lord…” Sebastian nearly fell to his knees in shock. If it weren’t for the strong scent that dragged him down to the deepest pits of Hell, he wouldn’t believe his eyes. He fought to keep from biting into his own lip as his gaze fell upon Ciel’s starkly nude body. He stalked over to the bed.

The news Sebastian had learned only a few hours prior was as shocking as it was invigorating. “Pardon my absence,” Who would’ve known, “it was not my intention to keep you waiting,” that after a soul was consumed, “I was a bit…” the body - flesh, bone and blood - was his to keep, “…occupied.”

“Tch,” Ciel rolled his eyes, those beautiful eyes that held the same exuberance in life, now even brighter in death, “a poor excuse, as always.”

Sebastian reached out, lifting Ciel’s chin to better look at his face. Yes, this was him. The contract still bore into his eye, burning brightly with an electric violet that made him want to growl out. “And exactly how long did I keep the young master waiting?”

Ciel’s lips curled at the ends, his lids lowering and his voice coming out in that usual mocking tone Sebastian was so used to. “You hopeless demon. As if you haven’t been counting.”

He wasn’t wrong, Sebastian thought. Since that day, the day Ciel achieved his revenge and Sebastian ended the best game he had every played… he never stopped counting. Not that a demon’s life had any meaning at all but without running around after his favorite little master, the world had become dull and lackluster to say the least. Sebastian circled his thumb softly over Ciel’s cheek, “My my. Look at how patient you have been.”

Ciel seemed to unconsciously lean into the soft touch, “Well, of course. It isn’t as if I could belong to anyone else.”

That’s right, Sebastian thought. His hand slipped from Ciel’s cheek, down to the metal ring attached to his collar. There engraved was his given name, the name he never let go of. ‘Sebastian.’

He tugged on the leather strap, testing its durability and smirking with satisfaction. Ciel was his and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Well?” Ciel straightened on the bed, lifting his face as best he could, “What is it that you plan to do with me?”

Sebastian was a bit caught off guard by Ciel’s unusual eagerness in such a powerless position. He presumed that after waiting for as long as he must have, he had plenty of time to come to terms with everything. Unless, of course, he wanted this all along. Sebastian imagined the look on Ciel’s face when he learned what he’d be for the rest of eternity; practically a demon’s pet. But not just any demon. _His_ demon.

Sebastian smiled at the thought and turned on his heel, stalking across the room to sit in a chair there. There wasn’t anything he wanted more than to tear Ciel apart, eat him whole, make him scream and claim him once more. The distance offered a bit of control, if any at all. He wanted to allow it all to sink in a bit more. He was always one to season his meal well before consumption.

“Patience, my Lord.”

To Sebastian’s surprise, Ciel let out a long whine, “Have you any idea what it’s like to sit and wait for as long as I have? And now you want me to be patient?”

Sebastian’s chuckle filled the private bedroom, “Have I caused you to sleep with your hands between your legs from thoughts of me as you did in life, my Lord?”

“Don’t speak nonsense, you cocky demon. You know I don’t need sleep here.” Ciel slid a hand between his legs, his thighs coming to a close around it in a teasing manner just as Sebastian’s teeth bit into his own lip. “I did that with my eyes wide open.”

Sebastian could stand to be away from Ciel for no longer. He lifted a hand and beckoned with two fingers, “Come.”

Upon the simple command, Ciel’s contract symbol brightened as well as the ring within his collar. Without hesitation, he dropped to the floor on all fours and began to slowly crawl towards Sebastian. He was a sight for sore eyes, or better yet, a treat for the devil’s. His hips swayed back and forth as he prowled forward, limbs that moved so awkwardly in life moving erotically tempationally in death. Sebastian knew that there was physically no order Ciel could defy should he want to go without proper punishment. However, with the look on his face, his lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted and flushed cheeks, Sebastian knew Ciel hardly needed the collar or the bond to obey. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Sebastian thought for a moment back to seeing his young master stress over paperwork at his desk and wondered if then, this was where he wanted to be. Free of obligations, only belonging and never worrying, claimed and possessed. On his knees before him like the good little thing he knew he could be.

“Good boy.”

Sebastian reached out and cupped Ciel’s chin with one hand. Ciel hummed and leaned into Sebastian’s grasp, a small and pleasuring tingly sensation erupting from the gentle touch. The bond certainly rewarded Ciel for following orders. Sebastian moved his thumb to prod Ciel’s lips, parting them before dipping it inside. His tongue was soft, hot and squishy, eager for even the slightest taste as it lapped away. Sebastian granted Ciel this little pleasure, soon replacing his thumb with two fingers which were welcomed with a small moan.

“You are my pet now. Do you understand me?”

Ciel looked up, tongue wrapped around Sebastian’s fingers as his eyes begged for more.

“You belong to me. You will do exactly as I say,” Sebastian sunk his fingers as far as they could go, causing Ciel to stop momentarily with a soft gag, “and in return, I will give you immense pleasure.”

Ciel reached up to grab Sebastian’s wrist, only to stop short when a hand tugged his face up by his hair. He whined out in surprise.

“I did not permit you to touch.” Sebastian used one of his feet to further widen Ciel’s thighs, “Hands on your knees.”

Ciel licked his lips, sad from the loss of Sebastian’s flavor as he did what he was told. He hummed when the ring lit from a command and granted him a marvelous sensation that spread from Sebastian’s touch for obeying. Sebastian looked Ciel up and down, propped perfectly before his seat and ready for anything that may follow. The more he thought about it, the more Sebastian wanted to test the boundaries of Ciel’s pride. He wanted to see if he was still the same. And then.. He wanted to break him. 

“Show me.”

Ciel’s face twisted on confusion and impatience, “Show you what?”

“Show me how you touched yourself while you awaited my return.”

Ciel’s cheeks lit up just as the ring within his collar did. The collar simply provided a soft reminder of the reward a pet should receive if obedient. There was no need for it to assist in disobedience. That was what the demon was for.

“Sh-show you?”

That was it, exactly what he’d been looking for. Sebastian’s pupils slit. How magnificent. The way Ciel’s brow twitched, his nude body shaking slightly as his softest spots were painted rose. Ciel bit his lip, averting his eyes as he fought to hide his distress.

Sebastian propped his own chin up in his palm as Ciel had done so many times in life while seated in his throne. He tilted his face and gazed upon the beautiful boy at his feet, “My my. Still so proud, even without a soul. You never cease to amaze me, my little Lord.”

Ciel kept his eyes cast to the side, his voice coming out cold as he swallowed back humiliation, “Of course I am proud, I’ve every right to be. And yet, even in this position, you still call me Lord. What a pathetic demon you must be.”

Sebastian couldn’t refer to him as anything less, _wouldn’t_ refer to him as anything less. The boy was as divine as a god and was the seductress of the devil. But mostly, Sebastian wanted Ciel to keep that haughty state of mind, wanted him to continue to think of everyone else as lower than himself. Because they were. Except for him. 

Sebastian wanted to own, to _possess_ the evil nobleman, the queen’s darkest villain, the earl of Phantomhive. He wanted him to remain as he was, chin held high and tongue as sharp as ever. He wanted to preserve his ego. And he also wanted to break him. Turn him into the perfect pet, a doll worthy of collecting, a kitten made to purr. 

His pretty little toy.

Just when Sebastian opened his mouth to ask if Ciel would refuse his request, Ciel sighed out, sitting up straight to look up into Sebastian’s eyes, “Is that an order?”

Sebastian could see Ciel fighting with himself internally. He had waited so long for him and even now, the boy was hard and dripping on the floor where he sat. Ciel was not one to be humiliated but he was also never one to lose a game. And what a promising one this was turning out to be. Sebastian curved his lips and lowered his lids, “That’s an order.”

Ciel tilted his head to one side, his dusty hair falling over his face and perfectly cupping his chin. He silently vowed this was one game he would not lose, looking up through his eyelashes and locking eyes with the devil as he slowly slid one hand up the inside of his parted thighs, “Yes…master."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com_


End file.
